New Viking Alliance
The New Viking Alliance, or NVA was a major military alliance that was formed c. December 6th of 2017 by leaders Nullify and Moonlocks of the United Republic of Penguins. The alliance first served as a group that united together to fight against the Romans as well as the Rebel Penguin Federation. The alliance was moderately successful in the War of Roman Subjugation, growing massively. After the UMA pulled out, a war with them soon occurred. The alliance soon died in early 2018 and was brought back on December 23rd 2018 by former NVA commander, Cobra and EGCP leader, Cookky2. The alliance lasted until fall of 2019 before disbanding and transforming into the Crimson Night Alliance and the Revolutionary Army Alliance. The alliance is well known for it's anti-UMA, anti-RPF, anti-Templars, and anti-CPO/Pirates traits. It is the de facto ''predecessor of the Red Dawn Alliance and successor of the UMADKE alliance. History Foundation & First Generation (2017 - 2018) The NVA was first founded on c. December 6, 2017 (or December 7th) during the War of Roman Subjugation by Moonlocks and Nullify of the URP after achieving an alliance with the Dark Knight Empire. The UMADKE alliance soon after would "merge" into the NVA. The NVA had it's purpose of checking the power of the Romans. The alliance soon would grow, having armies like the Tubas and the Redemption Force joining. Soon the Elite Guardians and the Club Penguin Crew would join and the Rebel Penguin Marines. However, the RPM would be voted out in December 9th. Due to the NVA's originally involvement with Elmikey (who was couped from the RPF 2 days earlier), the Romans pulled out of any relations with NVA and the war entirely on December 9th, causing NVA to claim victory. The Underground Mafias Army soon left the alliance. War Against Ehroyals ''Main Article: War Against Ehroyals The War Against Ehroyals was a short lived, one day war on January 3rd, 2018 (although NVA-UMA relations would still be poor). The war started with the NVA invasion of CPPS.me UMA land and then followed on Walrus on Virtual Penguin. EGCP soon would take the rest of the Virtual Penguin land. They soon would all share the land among themselves. UMA Civil War Involvement Main Article: UMA Civil War of 2018 The NVA would then help coup Ehroyals following the loss. Mason Cooper, who was the leader of the UMA at that time, agreed to comply with the NVA Council and pushed for a coup. The coup was moderately successful, and two factions New Underground Mafias Army (Led by Mason Cooper, NVA backed) and Eastern Hancock Underground Mafias Army (Led by Ehroyals, UMA Crew backed) were formed. This civil war would contain very few actual conflicts, but the NUMA side was stronger when backed, but weaker when not. The NVA made several attempts to further suppress EHUMA and control NUMA, but none were successful. The NVA would soon disband, shortly before the reunification of UMA. Revival & Second Generation (2018 - 2019) On December 23rd, 2018 the New Viking Alliance was brought back by Cookky2 and Cobra for the goal of defeating any possible Pirates threats and to help grow small armies.. This NVA was primarily headed by EGCP. Many small armies, such as the Pizza Federation and Fire Nation would join. The Templars would soon join, but later be kicked out after their attitude and drama against other armies, specifically EGCP. This would jump start the Templar Exodus Templar Exodus (January 12th, 2019 - January 27th, 2019) Main Article:Templar Exodus The Templar Exodus occurred on January 12th, 2019 after numerous Templars fled the army and went to the NVA to for help. This war became known as the Templar Exodus. The NVA helped form the Winged Hussars, consisting of the former Templars. NVA leaders (mostly EGCP) became advisors of the army. The NVA and Winged Hussars fought for recognition of the Winged Hussars as a separate army. The Templars soon would create a treaty and surrender on January 27th, ceding half of Blizzard, CPR to the NVA. War of Smoke and Sour (July 2nd, 2019 - July 27th, 2019) Main Article: War of Smoke and Sour After many months without any true conflict, the NVA would soon be dragged into another war. The War of Smoke and Sour was a war between the Recon Federation of Club Penguin and the Lime Green Army. However, Prior Bumble of the RFCP would soon get the New Viking Alliance involved in the war, due to his relations with EGCP. The war broke out into a mini world war, after the Rebel Penguin Federation were also involved and the Cuddle Kittens. RFCP would recapture Northern Lights, CPATG but unsuccessfully capture White House, CPATG and EGCP would go on an invasion spree. Cuddle Kittens soon after was banned from CPA after remarks against RPF. Green Street Gang attempted to captured Fjord, CPATG, but failed. EGCP would soon invade Slushy and RFCP would defend against RPF on Deep Freeze. Both NVA armies successfully won each battle. After numerous leadership and high command changes in EGCP and LGA, on July 27th, the historical Treaty of Smog and Citrus was signed. This stated the following: # "History will decide the winner. # LGA will transfer White House (CPATG) to RFCP. # LGA will not assist RPF in invasions of any NVA army. # RFCP, EGCP, the rest of NVA, and LGA will have peace. This means no invading one another until August 27th, 2019. This includes the NVA to not help any army's invasion of LGA's servers. If this is broken, the party in violation of the treaty will be forced to vacate their entire nation." ''Signed by Prior Bumble (RFCP), HippieFresh (LGA), Edu14463 (EGCP), and Feliks Guta (EGCP). '' Downfall (Summer 2019 to Fall 2019) After the war of Smoke and Sour, the NVA remained powerful, still consisting of numerous armies. EGCP still remained the head of the alliance, while RFCP became the ''de facto ''co-head of the alliance. The alliance would soon die after inactivity sprung the server and it's group chats. The NVA leadership also changed as well. In fall of 2019, the NVA closed and became the Crimson Night Alliance, which remained strong until it's transformation into the Revolutionary Army Alliance, which drastically weakened the alliance and as time continued, became unable to properly combat RPF or LGA, causing more drama. Commanders List of commanders of the NVA. * 1st line of commanders: Doctor Calamus, Nullify (December, 2017) * 2nd line of commanders: Doctor Calamus, Nullify, Cobra (December, 2017 - January, 2018) * 3rd line of commanders: Cookky2, Edu14463, Cobra (December 23rd 2018 - c.October 2019) Engagements List of engagements seen by the NVA from 2017 to 2019. * War of Roman Subjugation (2017) * War Against Ehroyals (2018) * Templar Exodus (2019) * War of Smoke and Sour (2019) Armies Involved First Generation (December 2017 - January 2018) * UMA (Left in December) * DKE (Died off) * Tubas (Left when disbanded) * URP (Died off, NVA split) * CPC (Left when the Security takeover) * EGCP (Left when disbanded) * Redemption Force (Left in late December or early January) * Rebel Penguin Marines (Kicked out) Second Generation (December 23rd, 2018 - c. October 2019) * EGCP (Alliance disbanded) * Templars (Kicked out) * Wizards (Left) * Aliens (Left) * Hussars (Alliance disbanded) * Pizza Federation (Alliance disbanded) * Dark Angels (Left) * Savages (Left) * Clouted Penguins (Left) * Optical Gang (Left) * Fire Nation (Disbaned) * Tea of CPO (Left) * Phoenixs (Left) * EPF (Left) * RFCP (Alliance disbanded) * Green Street Gang (Alliance disbanded) Logos First. December 2017 - January 2018. Category:Allies Category:Alliances Category:EGCP Category:Templars Category:Pizza Federation Category:Pirates Category:Help Force Category:Wizards Category:EPF Category:Clout Category:NVA Category:Savages Category:Armies Category:Armies started in 2018